Atrapado sobre una alfombra
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Estar atrapado en una alfombra con Lolidragon (descontando el hecho de que Sunshine también estaba ahí) hacía que Yang Ming pensara cosas muy raras. Yang Ming/Lolidragon


**Atrapado ****sobre**** una alfombra  
**por Lucathia

**Notas: **Escrito para Darkicedragon para el Yuletide 2010. La trama se desarrolla alrededor del capítulo 45-46 del manwha, lo que corresponde al volumen 7 de la novela (en la nueva edición). Se basa en una mezcla entre ambas fuentes.

**Renuncia:** 1/2 Prince no me pertenece y no obtengo ganancia alguna por escribir esto.

* * *

–¡Auch! ¡Ya basta! ¡Suelta mi oreja!

¡Como si no recibiera bastante este tratamiento de parte de su hermana en la vida real! ¿Por qué diantres Lolidragon se la pasaba gritándole e intentando dejarlo desfigurado? No había hecho nada malo todavía. Sólo había intentado ofrecerle su opinión (bastante meditada y razonada) y zas, había llegado hasta su oreja y, pellizcándole el lóbulo, lo había arrastrado hacia la alfombra de Sunshine.

Ella soltó un bufido y también, ¡por fin!, su oreja. Le dio la espalda con otro resoplido, cruzando los brazos sobre su exuberante pecho, pero no había ningún otro sitio al que pudiera ir, ya que estaban, bueno, sobre la alfombra. Una alfombra voladora, pero alfombra al fin y al cabo. Y ya que era voladora, eso significaba que estaban en el aire.

Tras sobarse la oreja, alisarse la ropa, y arrreglarse el cabello, Yang Ming abrió su abanico, agitándolo una vez, y empezó a abanicarse. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Lolidragon una experta en hacerlo quedar como un idiota? Ninguno de sus encantos hacía efecto en ella. Parecía que tendría que leer más de los logros de Chu Liu Xang. Obviamente, algo estaba haciendo mal.

–¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó, acomodándose al lado de Sunshine, dejando al extraño árabe principesco, que su hermana había traído desde quién sabe dónde, entre él y Lolidragon. Sólo para estar seguros. Además, Sunshine "pilotaba" la alfombra. Ésa era otra razón por la que estar cerca de Sunshine era buena idea. Hacía que Yang Ming se sintiera doblemente a salvo.

Lolidragon veía en lontananza, con una mirada completamente seria. Si siempre tuviera una apariencia tan seria, él habría creído que era una dama refinada, a juzgar por su apariencia; pero ella había destruido esa imagen con su carácter tan violento.

–Al Continente del Oeste. Prince ya conoce a Wacko. Puede que sea una buena idea comenzar con alguien que ya conocemos –ella se volvió hacia Sunshine–. Dirígenos hacia el Continente del Oeste, ¿ok?

Sunshine inclinó su cabeza a la derecha, y su largo cabello casi tocó la alfombra. Los tres usaban coleta. Vaya trío. Yang Ming siguió abanicándose, aunque el viento era más útil que su abanico a esa altura. Se estaba abanicando porque sí, y su abanico era más por pose que por otra cosa.

–¿Cómo llegamos allá? –preguntó Sunshine. Siempre hacía muchas preguntas, pero esta no era una que les hiciera bien. Yang Ming estudió la expresión de Lolidragon. A menos que supiera cómo llegar al Continente del Oeste desde las alturas, no iban a llegar a ningún lado, ya que él definitivamente no conocía el camino.

Lolidragon frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Sunshine. Últimamente lo hacía más y más seguido.

–¿Sabes qué? Cambio de planes. Tal vez volar hacia el oeste nos lleve hacia allá, pero será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo extraviándonos. Llévanos al Continente del Este. Sabes cómo llegar allá, ¿verdad? Tendremos que conseguir un mapa y una brújula después de eso...

Sunshine asintió. Y partieron en dirección al sol.

Yang Ming protegió sus ojos de la luz con el abanico. Lolidragon se volvió hacia adelante otra vez, y su cabello ondeó en el viento como un fuego crepitante, tan fiero como su personalidad.

Un viaje con Lolidragon, ¿eh? Se preguntaba cómo haría para sobrevivir, sobre todo porque no iba a poder contactar a nadie más una vez que abandonaran el Continente Central.

Iba a ser un viaje endemoniado.

* * *

Después de pasar lo que le pareció una eternidad atrapado sobre la alfombra, Yang Ming se alegró de por fin estar en tierra. Jamás se había imaginado que viajar en una alfombra voladora sería tan turbulento. Los movimientos de arriba a abajo lo habían hecho sentir un poco más que indispuesto, a tal grado que ni siquiera abanicarse lo ayudaba. Normalmente no se mareaba en los viajes. Pensar que se había mareado por viajar en una alfombra mágica...

Lolidragon se limitó a verlo y bufar, nada impresionada al verlo tambalearse hacia un árbol. Sunshine sólo parpadeó sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, sin estar afectado en lo más mínimo por el traqueteado viaje. Lo que tenía sentido, ya que sería estúpido que el dueño de la alfombra mágica no pudiera viajar en ella sin marearse.

Ugh, no se sentía nada bien.

–Nunca compres una alfombra mágica –masculló Yang Ming para sí mismo. Se echó los flequillos hacia atrás, esperando no verse tan terrible como se sentía.

* * *

El sonriente jefe supremo del Continente del Este, Winter Triumph, evidentemente tenía una opinión diferente sobre las alfombras mágicas, aunque Yang Ming pensó que un viaje en la súper alfombra mágica lo curaría de sus locas ideas. El señor de ojos de rayita, además, tenía una de las sonrisas más espeluznantes del mundo. Parecía que había sido emplastada sobre su cara, e incluso se amplió más de lo que estaba en un inicio cuando observó algo que atrajo su atención. Ese algo era la alfombra de Sunshine. Empezó a frotarse las manos.

–¡Qué alfombra tan magnífica! ¡Jamás he visto nada igual! –don Ojitos de Rayita deslizó la mano por la orilla–. Por supuesto, está hecha del material más fino que nuestro continente puede ofrecer. ¿Vuela? –preguntó, ansioso, dirigiéndole la pregunta a los tres.

Sunshine sonrió, feliz de responder una pregunta, para variar.

–Sí, vuela.

A su lado, a la alfombra le dio un escalofrío cuando el jefe supremo volvió a deslizar la mano por la orilla. Casi parecía que la alfombra quería enrollarse para protegerse.

Por alguna razón, la pregunta llevó a Sunshine a demostrar cómo funcionaba la alfombra.

–¡Estoy enamorado! –exclamó Winter Triumph–. ¿Me venderías tu alfombra? ¿O la intercambiarías? ¿Qué te parece esta armadura? ¡Es altamente personalizable! ¡Definitivamente vale la pena el trueque! Me gustaría examinar ésta para ver si podemos manufacturar algo así de brillante. Podríamos obtener una ganancia tan grande...

La alfombra de Sunshine llevaba ya un largo rato escondida detrás de Sunshine, temblando con cada palabra del jefe supremo.

–¿Vender? ¿Trueque? –preguntó Sunshine, curioso.

Momento, no estaba pensando seriamente en vender su único medio de transporte, ¿o sí? Yang Ming se giró para ver a Sunshine y agitar su cabeza para que él lo viera, esperando que captara la idea. Sunshine inclinó la cabeza. Genial. Tendría que persuadir a este jefe supremo de desistir de ea idea; pero, antes de que se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, Lolidragon tomó cartas en el asunto y empujó a Sunshine a un lado.

Tenía una sonrisa tan espeluznante como la de Winter Triumph, una que decía "¡¿Qué crees que haces, eh?!"

–No está en venta. Queremos saber si te has encontrado con algún asesino –dijo bruscamente.

¡Por fin! Yang Ming la vio, admirado, mientras Lolidragon presionaba al jefe supremo para que les diera la información que necesitaban. Como no funcionó la fuerza, Lolidragon suspiró y sacó algo de su tesoro personal, para usarlo como soborno.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Lolidragon resolvía las situaciones en tiempo y forma. Era verdaderamente impresionante.

–¿Bastará con esto? –preguntó ella.

El rostro de Winter Triumph se iluminó.

* * *

De vuelta en la alfombra, Yang Ming intentó acostarse, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentirse menos indispuesto. Cuando Sunshine lo vio cambiar posiciones, imitó la postura de Yang Ming.

–... ¿Puedes ver a dónde vamos, estando acostado? –preguntó Yang Ming.

Sunshine espió hacia adelante y luego se apoyó sobre un brazo.

–Ahora sí.

–No nos vayas a tirar... –advirtió Yang Ming, esperando que el viaje no fuera a ser más traqueteado por la nueva posición de Sunshine, que no parecía la más apropiada para pilotar una alfombra voladora.

Aunque él y Sunshine se habían puesto cómodos, Lolidragon todavía estaba sentada rígidamente, viendo en lontananza. Estaban demasiado lejos de la tierra para ver otra cosa que no fuera cielo y mar a su alrededor. Pensó que ella sería la primera en sucumbir a la tentación de acostarse sobre la suave alfombra. No tenían que estar tan alertos. Sunshine bastaba para eso; pero ahí estaba ella, con el ceño fruncido afeándole el rostro.

Sunshine suspiró melancólicamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Es una belleza, ¿verdad?

Yang Ming despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

–¿Eh? ¡Momento! ¡Yo no estaba viendo a Lolidragon! –protestó de inmediato.

–¿La estabas viendo? –preguntó Sunshine, confuso.

Ah, de modo que Sunshine no lo había pescado viendo a Lolidragon. No es que en verdad se le hubiera quedado viendo o algo así. Nada más se había quedado con la mirada perdida en esa dirección.

–¿Qué decías? –preguntó Yang Ming, esperando que Lolidragon no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de soltarle a Sunshine. Eso habría sido muy embarazoso. Afortunadamente, parecía estar muy preocupada, y tal vez no había hablado tan fuerte como había creído. Frunció el ceño. No podía verle la cara, pero sus hombros estaban tensos. Había algo que la tenía intranquila.

Sunshine volvió a fijar su atención al paisaje frente a ellos. El cielo infinito y las olas parecían una pintura. Agitó su mano frente a él.

–Esto. Es una belleza. Me gustaría poder compartirlo con Fairsky.

Yang Ming supuso que era una escena arrebatadora, ciertamente romántica. Con el sol poniéndose, al oeste, estaban siendo lentamente bañados en una luz roja y naranja, y las olas bajo ellos se agitaban con tintes rojizos. Lolidragon estaba sentada en medio de eso, como si fuera la gobernante por derecho de los cielos y el mar.

Cuando Yang Ming se quedó dormido, Lolidragon se volvió para verlo antes de regresar su atención al mar interminable frente a ellos. Sunshine le preguntó si quería tomar una siesta también, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarse.

* * *

En el Continente del Sur, se encontraron con un hombre que hizo que Yang Ming volviera el estómago, y esta vez no pudo achacarlo a la alfombra mágica de Sunshine.

Deathless, el jefe supremo inmortal del Continente del Sur, tenía los ojos más perturbadores que Yang Ming hubiera visto en la vista. _Destellaban,_ como los ojos que aparecían en las series de manhua para niñas, lo que no hubiera importado si no fuera un sujeto tan muscular, lo que lo hacía verse incongruente.

Mientras Yang Ming intentaba liberarse de su náusea súbita, Deathless había aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar la mano de Lolidragon.

–¡Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! –exclamó, con sus ojos grandes y redondos chispeando.

¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Declarándosele a Lolidragon? ¿A esa mujer tan violenta? No sólo era Deathless el jefe supremo inmortal, Yang Ming pensó que también debería añadir "demente" a su título, porque sólo alguien demente se le declararía a Lolidragon.

Por alguna razón, Yang Ming sentía el impulso de patear al jefe supremo. No podía explicar su repentina irritación, pero ahí estaba, corriéndole por las venas.

–Me temo que no puedo aceptar... –dijo Lolidragon, con su mano libre sobre su boca. Parecía que su desayuno también deseaba escaparse. Ver los ojos del jefe supremo inmortal por más de unos segundos tenía ese efecto.

–¡Oh, dios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he sido rechazado 3,957 veces? Juré que jamás moriría para convertirme en el jugador más fuerte de Second Life. ¡Ya soy el más fuerte! Pero, ¿por qué no consigo novia todavía? –sollozó, mientras unas lágrimas gruesas brotaban de sus gigantescos ojos.

Molesto, Yang Ming golpeó la mano de Deathless con su abanico. Ya había sostenido la mano de Lolidragon por demasiado tiempo.

–Fuera manos –masculló, sin gustarle en lo más mínimo Deathless y su interés en Lolidragon. El jefe supremo hacía que Yang Ming se sintiera más irritado de lo que creía posible. Abrió su abanico con una agitación y vio arrogantemente al pobre jefe supremo sin novia–. Esta dama es mi mujer.

Lolidragon se le quedó viendo, boquiabierta. Empezó a mandarle mensajes privados furiosamente.

_¿Desde cuándo soy tu mujer, eh?_

_¿No querías que dejara de declarársete?_

_Claro, pero, agh, ¡no soy tu mujer, y no se va a detener sólo porque digas eso!_

Deathless lloriqueó con más fuerza.

–¿Por qué puede él tener una belleza y yo no? ¡Es tan injusto! –se volvió hacia Lolidragon–. ¡Diosa! ¡Deberías romper con él y salir conmigo! ¡Soy el jugador más fuerte de Second Life, y hasta soy un jefe supremo! ¿Qué tiene él que no pueda ofrecerte yo?

Vio a Lolidragon con ojos suplicantes. Con esos ojos tan perturbadores. Yang Ming pensó que eran incluso más perturbadores que la espeluznante sonrisa de Winter Triumph.

Lolidragon puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó a Yang Ming una mirada de exasperación.

–¿Ves? –murmuró.

___¿Y a santo de qué viene tu repentina imitación de Chu Liu Xang? ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Me da escalofríos!_

Yang Ming rió tanto que hasta estrelló su mano contra su mesita de noche en la vida real. Su mente estaba llena de la expresión arrogante y poco impresionada de Lolidragon.

Sólo Lolidragon.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se quitó el casco de juego y observó el techo sobre él.

Había estado celoso. Toda esa irritación contra Deathless era por celos.

Estaba loco, incluso más loco que Deathless, ya que él sí conocía a Lolidragon más allá de su atractiva apariencia. Pasar tanto tiempo sobre la alfombra mágica de Sunshine lo había hecho perder la razón.

–Estoy enamorado de Lolidragon –le dijo al cuarto vacío–. ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LOLIDRAGON!

Hundió la cara en la almohada, estaba sonriendo tanto, que estaba seguro de que sus músculos faciales iban a estar doloridos al día siguiente. Hasta podría competir con Winter Triumph por tener la sonrisa más amplia en la historia.

* * *

Saber que le gustaba Lolidragon en ese sentidocambiaba todo. Ahora, Yang Ming sabía porqué sus ojos siempre iban hacia ella, porqué siempre intentaba provocarla, porqué hacía que él sintiera tantas cosas... era algo muy loco. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien sin siquiera conocerla en la vida real?

Pero él amaba el personaje que ella representaba en línea. No tenía nada de moral y era una pervertida (jamás olvidaría el incidente del cuarto de baño) pero, al mismo tiempo, era una de las personas con más confianza que conocía, jamás se daba por vencida, y sabía cómo pensar de forma original. No creía que todo eso fuera una fachada, ya que aunque él trataba de parecer afable y tranquilo cuando era Wu Qing, lo más frecuente era que actuara de manera totalmente opuesta, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Lolidragon. Ella tenía ese efecto en él, y Yang Ming quería creer que él también hacía que Lolidragon reaccionara sin pensar.

Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, junto a su hermana en ese restaurante, ya había empezado a sacarlo de las casillas. Ciertamente, había sido más enojo que otra cosa, pero sin duda le había provocado reacciones fuertes.

Suspiró y se quedó viendo el cielo interminable. Estar atrapado sobre una alfombra con Lolidragon (descontando el hecho de que Sunshine también estaba ahí) hacía que Yang Ming tuviera ideas muy raras. ¿Desde cuándo era un romántico incurable?

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sunshine sin rodeos. Había tomado el puesto de Lolidragon. Por una vez, ella se había quedado dormida.

Yang Ming estudió el perfil de Sunshine. Era alguien raro. A Yang Ming le parecía que tenía un aire de extremada inocencia, pero tendría que ser él, ya que no había nadie más con quien pudiera contactar, y estaba reventando de ganas de decirle a alguien. Tal vez Sunshine no era tan mala opción, ya que él ya estaba en una relación. Puede que entendiera y fuera capaz de darle algún consejo a Yang Ming.

Yang Ming le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Lolidragon. Bien. Seguía dormida. Se escabulló hacia Sunshine.

–Estoy enamorado de Lolidragon –le susurró a Sunshine, haciendo pantalla con sus manos para impedir que su voz llegara a oídos de ella.

Sunshine sonrió ampliamente.

–¿De verdad? ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! Estar enamorado es un sentimiento genial. No estoy completamente seguro de lo que significa, pero sé que me hace sentir muy feliz. Espero que también te haga sentir muy feliz.

Sunshine tocó su corazón y le sonrió brillantemente a Yang Ming.

Yang Ming sonrió. Estar enamorado lo hacía delirar. Podía escuchar a una orquesta tocar fanfarrias en su cabeza, con todo y el dulce silbido de una flauta y las notas altas y reverberantes de un guzheng.

Sunshine, pensativo, tenía un dedo puesto al lado de su boca.

–¿Y tú le gustas a Lolidragon? –preguntó.

Yang Ming regresó de golpe a la realidad. Ahora, ésa era la cuestión, ¿no?

* * *

Wacko, el jefe supremo del Continente del Oeste, era tan raro como implicaba su nombre. Les dio un vistazo y, en vez de maravillarse por la alfombra mágica de Sunshine, como Winter Triumph, empezó a exudar poesía sobre cada uno de ellos.

–¡Tus ojos son del esmeralda más bello que he visto! –exclamó Wacko mientras veía fijamente a Sunshine–. Combinan muy bien con tu cara, y tengo el atrevimiento de decir que tienes muy buen gusto en aretes.

–Gracias –dijo Sunshine educadamente, sonriendo–. Eh... ¿tus ojos también son lindos...?

Yang Ming lo dudaba.

Wacko, el jefe supremo despreocupado, se volvió hacia Yang Ming.

–¡Tú pareces un personaje salido de una novela wuxia!

Yang Ming agitó la muñeca para abrir su abanico.

–Ah, ¿lo notaste?

–¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Y ese abanico... déjame adivinar, ¿Chu Liu Xiang?

Tal vez Wacko no era tan malo, si sabía de wuxia.

–Y tú, mírate –dijo Wacko, con admiración, viendo a Lolidragon–. ¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello esté peinado de una forma tan perfecta que parece desarreglado, pero sin estarlo? Tienes que compartir tus secretos con mi esposa, DanDan. Ella estará encantada de aprender.

Aunque Wacko no estaba coqueteando con Lolidragon, Yang Ming se interpuso entre ambos. No le gustaba la forma en que la estaba viendo.

–Feng Wu Qing, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Lolidragon–. Quítate.

Wacko sonrió.

–¡Parece que alguien está siendo sobreprotector!

Lolidragon sonrió y echó su cabello hacia atrás.

–Eso no puede ser...

La voz de Lolidragon fue bajando de volumen cuando notó que Yang Ming no dijo nada para contradecir a Wacko. Se le quedó viendo, alarmada, antes de darse la vuelta, sonrojada.

Yang Ming cerró su abanico con un golpe.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Los jefes supremos del Este, Oeste y Sur habían sufrido intentos de asesinato. Era alarmante, porque alguien decididamente intentaba eliminarlos. Eso significaba que su hermana estaba en una posición muy precaria, siendo el jefe supremo del continente más influyente de todos. ¿Eran estos asesinos las mismas personas, o eran personas diferentes trabajando para la misma causa? Si eran personas diferentes, ¿cómo podía haber tantos jugadores poderosos de los que no tenían conocimiento? Lolidragon y él bosquejaron una lista de todos los jugadores de más alto rango, y muy pocos coincidían con la descripción de los asesinos. No tenía sentido que todos los asesinos fueran personas diferentes, pero si los asesinos que iban tras cada uno de los jefes supremos eran los mismos... ¿cómo diablos hacían para viajar de un continente a otro en tan poco tiempo?

Yang Ming tenía el presentimiento de que encontrarían la respuesta en el Continente Norte. O el jefe supremo del Continente Norte estaba detrás de todo esto, o también era una víctima. Si ése era el caso, entonces se enfrentaban a un enemigo desconocido.

No sabía por qué todo esto le preocupaba tanto a Lolidragon, pero la escuchaba siempre que ella lo necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando salieron del restaurante, uno de los pocos lugares que todavía estaba abierto, Lolidragon murmuró para sí misma.

–Están desaparecidos...

Yang Ming, Lolidragon y Sunshine no habían tenido problemas para encontrar a los otros tres jefes supremos, pero Solitary Blossom estaba resultando imposible de encontrar. Ella y sus cinco esposos (¿cómo diantres funcionaba eso?) no habían sido vistos desde hacía varios días. Lolidragon le dejó dicho a Solitary Blossom en el restaurante que los contactaran en el Continente Central, pero Yang Ming pensó que era muy improbable que eso pasara.

–No parece que ella esté tras nosotros –continuó Lolidragon–. Por lo que he oído de ella, no es ambiciosa. Se preocupa más por su apariencia que por otra cosa. Y... ni siquiera está por aquí, así que ¿qué ganancia obtiene por ir tras los demás? Su propio continente se está sumiendo en el caos.

Miraron a su alrededor. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, como si fuera un pueblo abandonado. Hacía que Yang Ming extrañara Infinite City, que era mucho más viva, siempre bullente de actividad, y con jugadores por todas partes.

Eso era lo antinatural de este lugar. Estaba muy silencioso, y había muy pocos jugadores alrededor. De hecho, Yang Ming hasta sospechaba que hubiera más NPCs que jugadores en el pueblo. Los vendedores estaban frente a sus puertas, espiando afuera, esperando encontrar posibles clientes, pero no había ninguno por ahí.

Algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

Lolidragon tenía otra vez el ceño fruncido, el ceño que hacía que Yang Ming se preocupara, porque si Lolidragon estaba intranquila, la situación debía ser alarmante.

–Necesito revisar algo –dijo ella–. Los veo después.

Se desconectó.

* * *

Cuando volvió a conectarse, Yang Ming estaba sentado en una roca junto a un arroyo. Sunshine estaba justo junto al arroyo, e incluso tenía los pies en el agua.

Quedarse en el pueblo había sido muy deprimente. Más de un tendero NPC había intentado obligarlos a comprar algo.

–Tenemos que regresar a los otros continentes para decirle a los jefes supremos que vayan al Central –dijo Lolidragon en cuanto los vio–. Vamos a tener una junta.

–Bien –dijo Yang Ming, pero estaba más interesado en la forma en que los manchones de luz solar formaban un patrón intrincado en el cabello de Lolidragon. Tomó el abanico, que había dejado a un lado, y se levantó de un salto.

Cuando estuvo de pie y se topó con que estaba frente a frente con Lolidragon (había calculado muy mal su salto), pensó "¿por qué no?". Pronto, su viaje habría acabado. No iba a extrañar mucho la alfombra voladora de Sunshine (había pasado demasiado tiempo atrapado sobre ella), pero iba a extrañar su tiempo a solas con Lolidragon. Lejos del Continente Central, sólo había tenido a Lolidragon (y a Sunshine, le recordó su cerebro) como compañía, pero se encontró con que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no le había resultado desagradable. De hecho, más o menos deseaba que Lolidragon siguiera acudiendo a él cuando el viaje terminara.

Aspiró profundamente y enarboló su más atractiva sonrisa. Su hermana le había dicho una vez que ella sólo conocía un puñado de gente atractiva, y él era uno de ellos. No era una sorpresa, pues, que siendo su gemela, fuera un varón bastante guapo también.

–Lolidragon, me gustas. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Ella se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loco (él pensó que probablemente lo estaba) antes de sonrojarse furiosamente. Eso parecía una buena señal, pero acto seguido, su pie fue volando hacia su estómago.

–¡Estás loco de remate! –exclamó–. ¡Estamos a mitad de una investigación!

Se fue dando zancadas. Normalmente, sus pasos eran completamente silenciosos, pero ahora sonaba como si intencionalmente estuviera haciendo tanto ruido como le era posible. Las hojas crujían y tronaban bajo sus pesados pasos.

Viendo el cielo sobre él, Yang Ming se preguntó ociosamente si eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad si no estuvieran a mitad de una investigación. Ella hasta se había sonrojado. No había dicho que no.

Tenía una oportunidad.

Rió y alzó el puño en el aire.

–¡No me rendiré! –gritó, lo bastante alto para hacer huir a algunas criaturas de bajo nivel del árbol.

Mientras veía a las criaturas remontar el vuelo, Sunshine se acercó. Vio a Yang Ming con curiosidad, pero a él no le importaba.

–¿Qué haces?

–Planeo cosas –dijo Yang Ming con una sonrisa–. Además, me siento ridículamente feliz.

Sunshine inclinó su cabeza para después imitar la pose de Yang Ming. Vio hacia el cielo alegremente.

–¿Por qué estás feliz?

–Me le declaré a Lolidragon –anunció con orgullo, pero eso no le fue suficiente–. ¡ME LE DECLARÉ A LOLIDRAGON! –gritó, para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

–¡Vaya, felicidades!

Fuera del alcance visual de los dos hombres, que estaban demasiado alegres para su gusto, Lolidragon partió una rama a la mitad con su pie. Ni siquiera el fuerte ruido que hizo la rama al romperse distrajo a esos dos de sus declaraciones de alegría y júbilo.

La cara de Lolidragon seguía completamente roja.

–¡No puedo creer que le esté diciendo a Sunshine! ¡Qué descaro!

* * *

Fin

Notas:

**Chu Liu Xiang** – protagonista de una serie de novelas wuxia que roba a los ricos para darle a los pobres. Es muy popular con las mujeres y siempre lleva consigo un abanico.

**guzheng** – instrumento chino de cuerdas.

**wuxia –** género de ficción china protagonizado por artistas marciales.


End file.
